


I Don't Want It At All

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Character Study, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, nose boops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Hide your diamonds, hide your exes





	I Don't Want It At All

song by Kim Petras

Download Mp4 [here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-SchittsCreek_IDontWantItAtAll.m4v) (right click save as)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very stressful week and I should be working on my fanworkscon panels but have a vid instead.


End file.
